2001
Events .]] *8th January - Zak Dingle admits to his nephew Cain that he is his real father. *9th January - Ashley Thomas successfully tracks down wife Bernice's long-lost sister. *10th January - Bernice Thomas meets her long-lost sister, Nicola. (First appearance of the character) *15th January - Sean Reynolds confesses to son Marc that he has been having an affair with Lady Tara Oakwell. *17th January - Sean tells wife Angie that he's been having an affair with Tara. *2nd February - Bob Hope proposes to Viv Windsor. *5th February - Bob and Viv marry. *6th February - Jack Sugden's cellmate Harry Thompson is beaten up. *8th February - Andy Sugden confesses to Cain Dingle that he started the fire that killed his mother Sarah. *21st February - Sean Reynolds' father Len arrives in the village following the death of Sean's mother Eileen. (First appearance of the character) *28th February - Bernice discovers she is pregnant. *9th March - Charity Dingle kisses Zoe Tate. * 19th March - Jack's trial begins. *21st March - Andy breaks into Richie Carter's house and threatens him with a crowbar. Richie works out Andy started the fire and they fight. * 23rd March - Jack is found not guilty for Sarah's murder. *2nd April - Gloria Weaver attempts suicide by overdosing. *18th April - Bernice and Ashley are told that they have lost their baby. *19th April - Tricia Fisher leaves the village for London. *30th April - Sam Dingle returns from Ireland. (First appearance of the character since 2000) *8th May - Donna Windsor and Marc Reynolds are caught sleeping together by Donna's mother Viv. *14th May - Jack almost gets into a fight with Cain but is forced to back down when Cain reveals he knows that Jack's son Andy caused the barn fire that killed Jack's wife Sarah. *24th May - Cain slaps Charity during an argument. Carol reveals Viv is 45, not 39 as she claims. *28th May - Carlos and Bernice kiss, despite the fact that Carlos is dating Bernice's half-sister Nicola and Bernice is married to Ashley. *30th May - During an argument with brother Robert, Andy reveals he started the barn fire that killed their mother Sarah. *31st May - Following the previous day's revelation, Robert Sugden leaves the village to go to Spain. *1st June - Jack tells Diane that his adoptive son Andy started the fire that killed his wife Sarah. *6th June - Eric and Gloria hire Cynthia Daggert to work in the factory. (First appearance of Cynthia Daggert) *13th June - Bob visits his sister-in-law and children, Josh and Carly Hope. (First appearance of Josh and Carly and last appearance until 2006) *14th June - Diane Blackstock walks in on her daughter Bernice and Carlos in bed together. *20th June - Angie ends her affair with Cain. He begins driving erratically and crashes the car. Angie tries to make a run for it but Cain catches up and starts attacking her, but she hits him in the head with some building material. New Woolpack barmaid Louise Appleton arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *25th June - Zak finds a lump on his testicles. Danny Daggert arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *29th June - Richie leaves the village. (Last appearance of the character until 2007) *9th July - Jason Kirk finds Latisha Daggert in labor on the side of the road. Latisha manages to give birth to a son. She names the baby Kirk after Jason. (First appearance of Kirk and Latisha Daggert) *13th July - Carol Wareing leaves the village to go with her ex-husband, who is on the run from police. (Final appearance of the character) *16th July - Zak is diagnosed with testicular cancer. *18th July - First appearance of Katie Addyman. * 26th July - Len discovers Cain and Ollie sleeping together. Len punches Cain, resulting in Cain pushing Len off the balcony. *27th July - Len suffers a blood clot. *3rd August - Angry at Eric for embarrassing her in front of The Woolpack customers, Gloria steals money from Eric's safe before fleeing the village. Having been told by Sam, Eric rushes to the station but doesn't catch her in time. (Last appearance of Gloria Weaver until 2002) *6th August - Jack gets a call from Spain, explaining his son Robert has disappeared. *7th August - Robert returns to the village after spending two months in Spain. *9th August - Lady Tara and Virginia West get into a fight, resulting in Virginia's arrest for assault. *10th August - Bernice discovers she is pregnant. Virginia leaves the village. *29th August - Sean beats up Cain and is arrested. *31st August - First appearance of Eve Birch. *4th September - Chris Tate proposes to Charity Dingle. *10th September - As part of Emmerdale's 3000th episode, Marc, his sister Ollie, Eve, Donna, Andy, Robert and Katie go on a night out in Hotten. They miss their bus, so Andy steals a car to impress Katie. While driving back to the village, Marc runs over their headmistress Jean Strickland, who is killed instantly. *11th September - Marc torches the stolen car involved in the hit and run. *12th September - Carlos proposes to Nicola. *17th September - First appearance of Rhona Goskirk. *20th September - Ed Willis leaves the village. (Final appearance of the character) *24th September - Jean Strickland's funeral takes place. Ollie confesses to Danny that they caused her death. *26th September - Cain and Andy are kidnapped by local gangster Ray Mullan. (First appearance of Ray Mullan) *1st October - Rhona leaves the village. (Last appearance of the character until 2002) *3rd October - Carlos and Nicola's stag and hen dos take place. *4th October - Nicola and Carlos's wedding ends in disaster when Carlos discovers Nicola isn't pregnant, resulting in him revealing his affair with Nicola's half-sister Bernice. *5th October - Tricia Fisher returns amid the aftermath of the wedding fiasco. *22nd October - Paul Cooke punches Jason, resulting in Latisha telling Paul that he can no longer see their son. Zak's friend Les Taylor dies. *29th October - The teens of Emmerdale are followed around by an unknown individual. When Eve is grabbed by the person, the teens chase the figure and are shocked to discover it is Sam. *30th October - The teens question Sam why he has been following them. Sam explains that he has been living rough in the woods in a bid to escape from his brother Cain. He reveals that he has found it lonely and has been listening in on their conversations but assures them that he won't say a word to anyone about their secret. *5th November - Marc confesses to the police that he was responsible for causing Miss Strickland's death. Later, Eve confesses her involvement of the accident. Tricia proposes to Marlon. *6th November - Andy, Robert, Katie, Ollie and Donna all confess their involvement of the hit and run accident. Marc is charged with death by dangerous driving. Marlon declines Tricia's proposal. *7th November - The Calder/Weston families arrive in the village. (First appearances of Craig, Lucy and Maggie Calder, and Phil and Jess Weston) *8th November - Charity confesses to Chris that she had an affair with his sister Zoe. *16th November - Mandy Dingle returns to the village in an attempt to win back her ex-husband Paddy Kirk. *22nd November - Mandy Dingle punches Paddy when he tells her that it's Butch's widow Emily he really loves. *26th November - Mandy accepts defeat after realising how happy her ex-husband Paddy is with his partner Emily and leaves the village. (Last appearance of Mandy until 2019) *27th November - Chris and Charity marry. *28th November - Kathy Glover brings her niece Alice back to the village without Alice's mother Elsa's knowledge. (First appearance of Alice Bates since 1999) *30th November - Elsa returns to the village to get her daughter Alice back from Kathy. (First appearance of Elsa Chappell since 1999) *4th December - Marc stows away on the back of a Tate Haulage truck in the hope of running away to the continent. *12th December - Elsa and Alice return to Australia. (Final appearance of the characters) *18th December - Diane wakes up and realises she slept with Rodney. *19th December - Diane punches Rodney, for "ruining" her relationship with Jack. *20th December - Kathy leaves the village after 16 years to live in Australia with her niece Alice and Alice's mother Elsa (Last appearance of the character until 2005). *25th December - Bernice gives birth to a baby girl, Gabby. *28th December - Carlos leaves the village following the news that Ashley is the father of baby Gabby (Last appearance of the character until 2004). Marc punches Cain when Cain winds Marc up about going to prison. Real life events *13th April - Kieran Roberts's final episode as producer airs. *16th April - Steve Frost's first episode as producer airs. *13th May - Emmerdale wins 'Best Soap' at the British Academy Television Awards. *26th May - Clive Hornby wins 'Hero of the Year' and Andy Sugden burning the barn wins 'Spectacular Scene of the Year' at The British Soap Awards. *29th July - Rosie Bentham (the third Gabby Thomas) born *10th September - Emmerdale's 3000th episode airs. *24th October - Annelise Manojlovic (the second Gabby Thomas) born. *24th November - Jemma Giles (the first Gabby Thomas) born. See also *Emmerdale in *Category: episodes External links *2001 at Wikipedia Category:2001